Reconciliación
by Marta1234j
Summary: Rumores, rumores y más rumores. Y todos sobre su relación con Ron. ¿Es que no tenían vida propia? Ella nunca se loos había creido pero ahora estaba empezando a dudar, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si él la engañaba? ¿Y si solo la usa? Dispuesta a encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas se va a casa de Ron…Pero las cosas no acaban como ella pensaba. Lemon RonxOc .


Buenas :3  
Para empezar este fic es a petición de una amiga mia que me ha amenzado si no lo hago D;  
Primero decir que yo de Harry potter se lo justo lo de los muggles y lo de 'Es leviosa no LEVIOZAA' o algo asi me contaron a mi xD  
Es un lemon de Ron por mi amiga (vamos RonxOc) y no creo que tenga review aparte del suyo ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SE LO CURRE  
El fic esta hecho de mala manera porque no tenia ganas :3 Y ahora os explico el OC  
Nombre: Maite  
Edad: la he puesto 16 porque Ron en esta historia también va a tener 16  
Apariencia: es bajita, morena con el pelo ni mu largo ni mu corto y de ojos marrones. No es ni un palo ni una albóndiga (xD que bien me explico) y lo mas importante, TIENE LOS BRAZOS LARGOS (según ella es importante, dejarla con sus problemas mentales :3)  
Ah y Maite no es maga porque no quiero que lo sea, pero si sabe que Ron es mago.  
Y no creo que tenga que poner na mas porque es un One-shot lemon asi que no importa ni la personalidad ni ninguna otra tontería.  
Os lo dejo  
Advertencia: pos lemon y hetero, que es la primera vez que escribo uno asi.  
Disclaimer: ni Harry potter ni Maite me pertenecen. Bueno, Maite sí.  
Pa mi Maite que es una pesada y que ella me iba a hacer una fanfic.  
_No se qué hago escribiendo esto_ Son pensamientos

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de aquella bulliciosa ciudad, esquivando a las personas y con un objetivo fijo.  
_Ron._  
Tenía que hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él. Hacía ya 3 días que no le veía, el mago había estado en no-se-que misión de no-se-que-cosa, lo típico de los magos. Ella no comprendía porque tenía que estar todo el día de aquí para allá y con tanto lio no estaban casi nada de tiempo juntos.  
Su relación se iba enfriando y sabía que en cualquier momento acabarían. Recordó que la última vez que se vieron se habían peleado por que el chico estaba siempre fuera y nunca con ella. La morena se había ido enfadada de la casa del pelirrojo y no se habían vuelto ni a ver ni a hablar.  
De vez en cuando le llegaban rumores de que Ron iba a cortar con ella, que si la estaba utilizando o que solamente la quería para follar.  
Pero esta mañana le llego uno que hizo que explotara.  
_¿Sabes la chica esa, la que estaba antes con Ron? Había escuchado a escondidas ella._  
_¿La morena esa bajita y regordeta? Se llamaba Maita ¿no?_  
_Ni idea. Pero esa no, me refiero a Hermione. Dicen que están liados._  
_¿En serio?_  
_Si, pero no ha dejado a la Maita porque le da pena._  
_Jajaja, pobrecilla._  
_¿Pobre? Pobre de Ron en todo caso ¡Jajaja!_  
Cuando escucho eso había salido corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en busca de que su 'novio' le diera explicaciones.  
Acelero el paso y empezó a empujar a todo el mundo que se ponía en su camino. La gente le gritaba que mirara por donde iba y ella solo podía farfullar pequeños perdones.  
Llego al piso donde vivía su novio y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Tenía las llaves desde hacia tiempo y aunque había estado a punto de tirarlas, las había conservado.  
Subío hasta la casa del pelirrojo y se quedo parada en la puerta. ¿_Qué le diría? Llevaban días sin verse y ella quería entrar y gritarle que no la engañara con otras, sin ella tener pruebas ni nada._ Aparto esos pensamientos, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró.  
Nadie.  
No había nadie en la casa. Se quedo parada en la puerta, observando la sala de estar que estaba delante suya. Toda persona normal se habría ido al ver que no había nadie pero ella entro. Empezó a inspeccionar la casa, estaba igual de ordenada que siempre. Fue por el pasillo que ya se conocía de memoria y empezó a escuchar ruidos. Si había alguien.  
Después de unos segundos, fue andando lentamente hacia donde venían los ruidos y empezó a escuchar a alguien hablar.  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?  
_Ron._  
_Joder, ya estamos con Hermione. Al final va a ser verdad y todo._ Estaba enfadada y fue dando zapatazos hasta la puerta del baño pero se quedo parada cuando la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada.  
Delante de ella estaba su 'novio'. Tenía el pelo naranja empapado de agua y gotas le resbalaban por todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos azules también estaban abiertos porque no se esperaba la visita de la chica. Su torso bien marcado estaba a la vista y el agua hacia que la morena quisiera tocarlo de arriba abajo y quitarle todas las gotas con la lengua. Estaría desnudo si no fuera por una toalla que tenía malamente enrollada alrededor de la cintura para que no se viera esa parte.  
Maite, que se había preparado para gritarle todo y más, al verle en aquel estado lo único que pudo fue acercarse a sus labios y besarle. Ron tardo en darse cuenta de que los labios de la chica le estaban tocando y empezó a corresponder al beso. La morena se sorprendió de que él no se apartara pero tuvo que separarse para respirar. Ambos estaban agitados y ninguno parecía comprender la situación pero llevaban tanto tiempo sin tocarse que les dio igual.  
Ahora era Ron quien besaba a la chica. La había puesto contra la pared y la besaba apasionadamente intentando expresar todo la que la había echado de menos. Maite no se iba a dejar dominar tan fácilmente y su lengua empezó a jugar con la del pelirrojo. Las manos de la chica recorrían el pelo color fuego del otro mientras que este se las metía por dentro de la ropa acariciándole la espalda y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.  
Entre besos y caricias llegaron hasta la sala de estar y se tumbaron encima del sofá, Ron abajo y la otra arriba. Siguieron los besos cada vez más cálidos y la temperatura empezó a subir. La ropa de la chica empezaba a molestar y Ron no dudo en quitársela de un movimiento. Maite estaba sin camiseta y mordiendo el cuello del muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba quitando el sujetador. Lo tiro bien lejos y el de los ojos azules aparto a la chica de su cuello para poder admirar su pecho al descubierto.  
Ella al ver la mirada lasciva del otro no pudo evitar un sonrojo y luego gimió cuando el pelirrojo empezó a jugar con ellos. Los manoseaba, pellizcaba, tocaba y todo los posible y después fue a aquellos botoncitos rosas que tanto le excitaban. Empezó a chuparlos arrancando mas gemidos de la otra y luego los mordía mientras ella gritaba.  
- ¡R-Ron! ¡P-Para..! ¡Ah~!  
- Si no te gustara, no gemirías…Ah~  
Un gemido salió de los labios del chico al ver como la joven se empezaba a restregar contra su miembro, por encima de la toalla. Ron intentaba controlarse para no ir directamente a la parte importante. Se tranquilizo y cambio las posiciones, ahora él iría arriba.  
Puso una mano a cada lado del sofá para apoyarse y miro fijamente a la chica. Maite trago saliva, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Ron le dio un beso rápido pero muy caliente y bajo hacia los pantalones cortos de la chica. Los desabrocho rápido y se quedo mirando la ropa interior de la chica. Empezó a tocar la tela, haciéndole cosquilla a las chicas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quito la odiada prenda y empezó chupar su sexo.  
La morena gemía y jadeaba de forma excesiva intentando decir algo pero solo salían palabras sin sentido. Ella se había sorprendido la primera vez que el había hecho eso pero ahora era imposible resistirse a aquel acto de pasión que Ron había dicho que 'era de su propia cosecha'.  
Cuando llevaba un rato, separo la boca de allí y le dio un beso dulce a la otra. Rápidamente metió, para sorpresa de la chica, un dedo en su sexo y empezó a moverlo. La chica empezó a gemir en nombre de su chico ya que sabía que eso le ponía todavía más. El calor en la habitación era insoportable y los gritos de ambos debían molestar a los vecinos pero a ellos le daba igual. Ron metió otro dedo más y la chica estaba a punto de correrse cuando el saco los dos y empezó a sonreir de forma burlona.  
Maite miro al chico un poco enfadada y se fijo en que, debajo de aquella toalla, se alzaba el miembro erecto del pelirrojo que pedía a gritos atención. Echo a su chico hacia atrás y se volvió a poner encima haciendo que el otro soltara un suspiro de alivio al saber que ya iba a tener algo de placer el también.  
Sin besos ni caricias ni nada para dar paso, la morena quito de un movimiento aquella toalla y agarro el miembro del pelirrojo para mastúrbalo de forma rápida. El chico intentaba contener sus gemidos pero era prácticamente imposible, sobretodo cuando ella empezó a chuparlo y a lamerlo. Ron le iba a poner la mano en la cabeza para que llegara mas adentro pero una mirada de la chica hizo que la quitara. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso pero como llevaban tanto sin tocarse se le habia olvidado.  
La chica seguía a lo suyo pero el ojiazul ya estaba harto de esperar. Le cogió de la cabeza e hizo que se pusiera mirándola a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban apunto de tocarse cuando ella susurro.  
- Métemela.  
Él hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.  
- R-Ron, métemela…  
- No te oigo, hablas muy bajo.  
- Que…Que me la me-metas…  
El chico hizo oídos sordos y se puso a jugar con el pelo de la otra. Ella enfadada le cogió por la nuca y se lo acerco todavía más cortando la distancia entre ellos.  
- Ron o me la metes o te juro que te corto a tu amiguito con unas tijeras.  
Ron la miro con la cara desfigurado y luego empezó a reírse. Beso la frente de la chica y dijo:  
- Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina.  
Y de un movimiento, la penetro. Ella ahogo un gritito y una lagrimita cayo por su mejilla. Su novio al ver eso, saco su lengua y la seco. Antes de bajar a sus labios, la susurro:  
- Muevete cariño.  
Maite se movió lentamente y después empezó a ir de forma más rápida haciendo que salieran mas gemidos de la boca del otro que ella callaba con besos. Sus pechos chocaban con el pecho del otro y sus manos recorrían los 2 cuerpos que también conocían. Llegaron los 2 al climax a la vez pero ni Ron salió de ella ni ella dijo nada al respecto.  
Pero su paz se vio interrumpida al abrirse la puerta. El motivo de venir Maite a la casa de su novio estaba delante suya.  
- Ron, ya tengo lo…-la chica se quedo en shock al verles a los dos en esa posición tan…Bueno, al verles follando. Su rostro enrojeció de forma exagerada y se volvió por donde había venido.  
- ¡H-Hermione! ¡Espera!  
Ron salió corriendo de la morena dejándola a ella también flipando por no entender que había pasado. El pelirrojo se fue corriendo a por ropa y mientras se iba vistiendo iba gritando cosas como 'Se me había olvidado' 'Los putos informes' 'El puto vampiro sin nariz' y demás cosas sin sentido.  
Maite empezó a atar cabos. Hermione estaba con Ron porque habían creído descubrir la guarida de Voldemort y por eso estaban viajando tanto. Hermione le había dicho que se pasaría después a buscarle y él le había dejado las llaves.  
La chica empezó a reírse al comprenderlo todo y al ver como su novio salía corriendo en busca de la otra chica. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse.  
Ahora, cuando el volviera, tenía que estar lista para continuar con su '**reconciliación**'.

* * *

Menuda mierda, ya.

Maite espero tu review porque no voy a tener ninguno más xD Ya, ya, escribo muy mal los lemon y el summary es penoso pero dejarme D;  
He escrito 2 lemons y los 2 de fandoms de los que no se casi nada (bueno, de este se mas que del de glee). Lo mio es el manga y el anime :3  
Que espero que haya gustado si es que alguien esta leyendo esto (seguramente no, pero weno).  
Hasta la próxima :3

_Cada vez que dejas un review, no se que pinto en este fandom en serio xD_


End file.
